Wrath of The Deeps (post Inquisition events fan-fic)
by Andromelek
Summary: Corypheus was defeated ten months ago, but the storm is not over yet, eons of abuse have led some of the elder creatures of Thedas to join forces and take revenge over the mankind's world. With the south still scarred by Corypheus campaign and a mysterious wizard at the head of this ancient army, the Inquisition will be the only difference between survival and annihilation.


**Chapter One: Skyhold Assault.**

Ten months after Corypheus' defeat, the politic situation between Orlais and Ferelden is becoming unestable, in order to avoid war The Inquisition offers use Skyhold as headquarters of peace conversations between the countries. The Arishok and some nobles of the free marches are invited as well. Empress Celene and King Alistair conversed about their agreement to avoid a war, the Inquisitor talked with the guess in the meantimie.  
The hornless Arishok was the first one on talk with the Inquisitor  
-Greetings Inquisitor, congratulations for your success, I know that you refused our offer for an alliance for siding with the Tal-Vashoth known as "Iron Bull", he formerly was a Ben-Hassrath and thats why I must ask you bring him to me as prisoner.  
-Why? Bull was protecting his men, the Venatori were too many to hold them.  
-Its not about that, he knows the black powder formula, and now that he has left the Qun a band of smugglers are assaulting our caravans and kindapping our vessels, but they are just taking the black powder and the ingredients to make it.  
-But they could have learned the ingredients with the black powder that they've stolen  
-They attacked the vessels on the shore when they were taking supplies, even if they learned how to make it, someone had to betray the posicion of the vessels.  
-I assure you that Bull is not a traitor, he probably didn't knew where were the ships.  
The Inquisitor looked at Bull; he was in the corner, talking with Varric and his friends: the Prince Sebastian Vael and the Guard Captain Aveline, sometimes he looked at the Arishok, but he turned his eyes on Varric as soon as the Arishok looked him.  
-Well, he is just one of our suspects, I will trust you, furthermore I have an offer to you; the black powder in the wrong hands could be a threat even worse than magic for all of us, I will provide you a new spymaster and resources if you help us to find the guilty of this mess.  
-Ok, if you don't attempt to kill or capture Bull after this, then we have a deal  
-So be it.  
The Arishok moved to the left, letting see a red haired elf, she walked to the Inquisitor and made a reverence.  
-Hello, I'm Tallis and I will be your new spymaster, I'm Leliana's friend so I presume that we won't have troubles working together. But, to the point, I assume that you would like to hear more about these smugglers before pursuing them.  
-I will let you talk, I would like to eat some cookies before we leave.  
The Arishok walked through the hall to the desserts table.  
-Hahaha, the boss has a weakness for your candies. Oh right, the smugglers, well they didn't attack us, they just took the supplies by order of one of your Saarebas, this man was present on the three attacks that we had, the survivors describe him as a middle aged man, wearing robes and a hood that covered most of his face, but they remarked that he had "strange and savage golden eyes" beside that, they only talk about monsters able to...  
Suddenly a scream interrupted her, Hawke ran through the garden, screaming  
-We are under attack! They brought catapults!  
Hawke fell to the ground unconscious, many soldiers gave the alarm, there were two catapults outside, but before the soldiers could do anything, two colossal rocks flew and broke the wall of the hall, no one was crushed by the rocks, but one of them began to move, it turned into a giant creature made of stone and something like lyrium, that should be a Rock Wraith, two figures raised from it; the first one was a tall and muscular man, he wore an armor made of a strange dark green glass, he had a helmet with a large crest on the nape that surrounded the head and ended on a pair of tusks infront of his chin, his armor was decorated with sharp spines on the elbows and a navy cloack on the back. The second one was a creature, even taller than a qunari, it was made of something like bones, the legs were so large that the creature had two knees on each leg, the arms were large for its torso which seemed to be human, the hands were small and it was holding two sharp and curved double swords made of the same glass that its master's armor, the head had a draconic aspect but with an elven face, and inside of the bones that formed the creature there was a green along with other soldiers tried to surround the new guests.  
-What the hell do you think are you doing? Do you know how many soldiers are in this place?  
The man spoke for the first time, he had a deep and solemn voice.  
-Not enough to kill us, I assure you, but please, don't even try it, we don't want a bloodshed, We'll just take what we need and then we leave, after all, we are better than the killers that you helped to keep a crown on their despicable heads.  
As he talked, the second rock turned into another Rock Wraith, revealing its passenger, all were silent when they saw him; a tall darkspawn emissary, for a moment, the Inquisitor thought it was Corypheus, but his skin was pale and without red lyrium, he wore black robes and a strange kind of hat, even if it wasn't Corypheus, it should be one of his fellow magisters. However, he didn't talk, the armored mage turned his head on the King and the Empress, he walked to them and this time he spoke with a menacing voice.  
-You knew that this day would come!  
The bodyguards drew their swords and attempted stop him, but the mage threw two green energy balls which pulled all the bodyguards, then he teleported on each ball's position throwing the bodyguards away from their proteges. The mage ignored Celene and went after Alistair instead, the king tried to stab him on the neck, but the mage materialized a spectral sword from his hand and broke Alistair's sword, immediately the king punched him on the face, however the mage's armor was too hard and the King hurt his fist by trying, the mage held up Alistair's arm.  
-Who are you?  
-Look me at the eyes and you'll have your answer  
-No, if you are related to who I think that you are, then you can't kill me.  
-Oh I need you alive but I don't need you in one piece!  
The mage punched Alistair's elbow, breaking it, then he kicked his knee, breaking it too. Alistair fell to the ground in pain, the mage gave him a last hit on the face, knocking him out. Cole appeared at the Inquisitor's side.  
-He will not forgive him, he found a way to kill him without destroy what makes him special.  
-Wait, forgive him, why?  
-The king killed a woman that this man loved, but I felt his regret... the king regrets killing her.  
-Then we should stop him!  
-Let me try, they can't see me  
Cole disappeared and reappeared near of the mage, who was dragging Alistair to the Rock Wraith.  
-He knows what you are, he regrets killing her, he committed a mistake but he is mostly a good man, if you kill him many people would die without him.  
-What he did is a murder and I know that he won't trust any mage... A templar will ever be a templar!  
-You are in a deep pain, let me help, I can make you forge...  
The creepy bones creature pounced on Cole with a vicious roar and lifted him by the neck until they were face to face, Cole only made a gasp and the creature impaled him with one of its swords; the sword and the impaled Cole's body had a green glow, once that Cole couldn't hold the creature's look, it dropped him, Cole vanished into the air before reach the floor; he was dead. In half of a wink, Varric, Sera, Dorian and even Vivienne attempted to attack the trio, Cullen and virtually anyone with a weapon or magic followed them, but all was in vain the spells didn't seemed to affect them, the arrows went slow near the mage's armor and the magister casted a shockwave who threw every one.  
-That's what happens when someone ignores my warnings, do not follow us, if you do, there will be a lot of deaths.  
The Rock Wraiths turned into a single ball around them and rolled downhill, no one was able to follow, but they left its footprint on the mountain, at least they could track them later. Cullen was the first on stand up, he looked all the people there as they stood up, Tallis helped the Inquisitor to do so.  
-Is everybody alright?  
Sera gave a sarcastic laugh  
-Yes everyone is ok, we just were attacked by a demon, a mad mage and what apparently was one of the Corypheus' friends, and they abducted the king and... killed one of our friends.  
She pronounced the last words with a remarkable sadness, Varric approached to the Inquisitor.  
-Yeah, poor boy, he didn't deserve end like that. But I think that I know with who we are dealing... Did you see his eyes? golden eyes, just like Flemeth, Morrigan... or Yavana.  
-Who?  
-She was a "Witch of the Wilds", Morrigan's big sister, I certainly don't trust any of them, but she didn't attempt to hurt us, however... as I know, she said something that pissed Alistair and he killed her, I wasn't agree with that, but I never thought that it would unleash a powerful mage upon us, if he is like Flemeth or her daughters, I assure you that he is in charge of this madness. And he commands the Rock Wraiths, the only creatures worse than the darkspawn.  
-I don't care who is he, Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden saved me from Uldred's mess on the circle, I don't know what they want, but it can't be good for us, they attacked us and killed Cole, beside the consequences of whatever they want, if we don't act, they will kill Alistair as well, we will seem guilty for allow it, I promise you Inquisitor we will find those bastards and rescue the king.  
-We'll do it, but first we must put the people safe; Cullen send some soldiers to try to repair the whole in the wall and ensure that this time the watchers warn us about another attack, Hawke was injured, send healers to help, Josephine, send a message to the Queen Anora and tell her about what happened; Tallis, send some scouts to follow the rock wraiths track, then we could see where we must search.  
-Consider it done Inquisitor, you should go to sleep, I can handle this, and perhaps I'm new here but I have the feeling that once we openly face to them we will not sleep for weeks.  
The Inquisitor went to the walls of Skyhold and watched during hours the track of the enemies that dared to attack the Inquisition in its own headquarter, waiting for any move on the mountain, an unusually warm wind blew from the mountain, the panorama changed, it wasn't night, it was day and it wasn't Skyhold, it was Haven... the Inquisitor was dreaming.


End file.
